vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Jazz Fenton
|-|Base= |-|Fenton Peeler= Summary Jazz Fenton is the daughter of Jack and Maddie Fenton and Danny's older sister. She, unlike her parents, doesn't believe in ghost and thinks that they are wasting their time. However she soon finds out ghosts do exist and that her brother is a half ghost. Later she becomes a ghost hunter and joins Danny's team. Powers and Stats Tier: 8-A | At least 8-A | At least High 6-C, likely Low 6-B Name: Jasmine "Jazz" Fenton Origin: Danny Phantom Gender: Female Age: 16 Classification: Human, Ghost Hunter Powers and Abilities: |-|Normally= Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Weapon Mastery, Sealing (Can seal spectral entities inside the Fenton Thermos) |-|Optional Equipment= Non-Physical Interaction (Most of her weapons can hit ghosts in their non-corpreal or intangible state), Energy Projection (Fenton Wrist Ray, Fenton Bazooka), Smoke Manipulation (Smoke Grenades), Electricity Manipulation (Jack o Ninetails releases several cables that wrap around the target electrocuting them, the Specter Deflector electrocutes any ghost that comes in contact with it or the wearer), Matter Manipulation (Atomic level, the Fenton Peeler rips ghosts apart atom by atom), Power Nullification (The Specter Deflector creates a small barrier around the wearer that repels any ghost or ghost ability, while on a ghost it nullifies there powers), Energy Absorption (The Ghost Weasel is able to absorb ambient ghost energy), Statistics Amplification (The Ghost Gloves boost his strength), Portal Creation, BFR (The Fenton Bazooka can fire a beam of energy that creates a portal to the Ghost Zone that sucks up any nearby ghosts) Attack Potency: Multi-City Block level+ (Can harm the likes of Jack) | At least Multi-City Block level+ (Comparable to season 2 Tucker, hit season 2 Danny with a bat and sent him flying into a large wall of ice, shattering it, knocked Maddie out cold with a single hit) | At least Large Island level, likely Small Country level+ (Comparable to other ghost hunters like season 3 Jack and Maddie) Speed: FTL Combat and Reaction speed (Able to keep up and react to ghosts that are at least comparable to the Box Ghost) | At least FTL Combat and Reaction speed (Comparable to season 2 Jack) | At least FTL Combat and Reaction speed (Dodged three consecutive attacks from season 3 Ember) Lifting Strength: Athletic Human (Able to easily lift large energy weapons) | At least Class 5 (Comparable to ghosts who can easily lift trucks above their heads and toss them with ease) | At least Class K (Comparable to Jack who could drag a monster the size of a small building) Striking Strength: Multi-City Block Class+ | At least Multi-City Block Class+ | At least Large Island Class, likely Small Country Class+ Durability: Multi-City Block level+ (Comparable to season 1 Sam and Tucker who both could survived a Ghost Ray from a serious Danny) | At least Multi-City Block level+ | At least Large Island level, likely Small Country level+ (Comparable to season 3 Danny who without his ghost powers took a blast from Skulker and several other ghosts) Stamina: Superhuman (She is capable of keeping up with powerful ghosts without showing signs of fatigue) Range: Standard melee range. Hundreds of meters with weaponry Standard Equipment: Fenton Thermos Optional Equipment: Anti-Ghost Technologhy Intelligence: Above Average (She is very bright and the smartest kid in her school, she is also a competent ghost hunter) Weaknesses: None Notable Key: Season 1 | Season 2 | Season 3 Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Cartoon Characters Category:Armored Characters Category:Tier 8 Category:Matter Users Category:Forcefield Users Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Energy Weapon Users Category:Humans Category:Danny Phantom Category:Nickelodeon Category:Good Characters Category:Heroes Category:Teenagers Category:Sealing Users Category:Schoolgirls Category:Weapon Masters Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:Electricity Users Category:Absorption Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Portal Users Category:BFR Users